Kokiri Forest
Kokiri Forest is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Located south of Hyrule Field, it can only be accessed by traveling through the Lost Woods. Its inhabitants are the child-like Kokiri and their fairies, overseen by their protector, the Great Deku Tree. Kokiri Forest is Link's hometown. Kokiri Forest contains six buildings: Link's House, Saria's House, Mido's House, the House of Twins, the Know-It-All Brothers' House, and the Kokiri Shop. Kokiri Forest also has a training area and a stream running through it. The area is bordered by the Lost Woods to the north and east, while it is unknown what lies to the south and west. At the southernmost point of the forest is located the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. In the early stages of the game, when Link is a child, Kokiri Forest is a peaceful place, but when he returns as an adult, the place has become overrun with Deku Babas, Mad Scrubs and Octoroks, and the Kokiri inhabitants are confined to their homes. Once Link defeats Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple, Saria is awakened as the Sage of Forest, the Great Deku Sprout is born, and the Kokiri Forest is returned to normal. Theories Forest Haven Many people believe that Forest Haven from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is in truth Kokiri Forest. The inhabitants of Forest Haven are strange creatures known as the Koroks, who are believed to be descendants of the Kokiri race. There is also a Great Deku Tree in Forest Haven who is believed to be the Great Deku Sprout from Ocarina of Time. Also, there´s a slight chance that the Forbidden Woods are the former Kokiri Forest, since there are many structures that resemble the kokiri houses in Ocarina of Time, and one of the Koroks tells Link about seeing "the houses we used to live". Ordon Village/Faron Woods It is also believed that Ordon Village from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is Kokiri Forest. The village is located within an area of Hyrule known as the Ordona Province, located in south-eastern Hyrule in the canonical GameCube version. In Twilight Princess, the area has been settled by Humans and Hylians. Ordon Village also happens to be Link's hometown in the game. It is equally possible that Kokiri Forest is an area of the Faron Woods that is full of poisonous fog. Its relative location is closer to that of the Kokiri Forest, and the area has a broken bridge that looks similar to the one in the Kokiri Forest. It is also closer to the Forest Temple and the Sacred Grove. However, the distance to the Forest Temple and the Sacred Grove could be just aesthetic changes due to the increased size of Hyrule in Twilight Princess as opposed to Ocarina of Time, meaning that it is equally plausible that Ordon Village is in fact the former Kokiri Forest with just a larger distance between it and the remains of the Great Deku Tree in Faron Woods. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations